


Its Gonna Go Away

by juneymoony



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneymoony/pseuds/juneymoony
Summary: fang gang at it again but this time bloodsuckers being totally innocuous at high school dances and ethan morgan is helplessly oblivious to the fact benny feels the same.





	Its Gonna Go Away

Its Gonna Go Away 

by Juneymoony 

* 

Agony. Pure agony for Ethan Morgan. Watching desperately as Benny Weir stumbled his way through a dance with Montana Williams. Ethan couldn’t describe the quelling unfortunate feeling unfurling itself inside his chest. He detested Montana Williams. And not just because she snagged Benny as her date to prom this year. Or because she was a gorgeous senior, and Benny was a handsome junior. Damn Benny and his charming spastic personality. And it wasn’t even the fact that Ethan was left all by his lonesome, exiled to the side of the dance floor, sitting in a plastic chair and glaring at the happy couple. No, it was that she had the sheer audacity to lean in and press her soft, cherry red lips against Benny’s chapped pastel ones. 

Ethan’s plastic seat scraped across the floor as he stood up. Rory, Erica, and Sarah all wrenched their heads in his direction. He just glared, and then flung himself to the door of the old White Chapel High School Gym, along the way disposing of his red solo cup, previously full of whiskey spiked punch, that he chugged to appease his churning stomach. Outside the night was flourishing, cicadas softly singing to the stars, a warm night tinged with a cool breeze, accompanied by a full moon, shining a soft glow down up his frame. 

All Ethan could think about was how he and Benny shared so much more than just some simple prom night. They had shared grieving and joy, anxiety and triumphs, they shared cold and dark nights, and bright and sunflower days. Their lives were spent right beside each other. But maybe Benny felt this bond was purely platonic and it was nothing akin to romance or attraction. Maybe it is just that Ethan has never loved anyone like he loves Benny so it's a bitter struggle between wondering through his own self conscious and deluding himself into Benny’s. Maybe it was the first initial thought that sparked his growing obsession with Benny. Or it was just the lingering doubt of first love, fleeting and momentary that had spurred him on all those years.

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal Benny Weir, in all his tuxedo clad glory, glancing around, his lean frame silhouetted by the dim lighting of the prom. Ethan looked away from him, jaw set as he stared off down the darkened streets of White Chapel. Benny strided over to his friend, and leaned on the wall beside him. 

“E, I think this is when you apologize for ditching all of us back there?” Benny cocked his head to the side and watched Ethan’s face. 

Ethan swallowed roughly. “What’s the point? You-and everybody else, probably already know why I’ve skipped out. You can just waltz back in there and tell them, I high tailed it out of here in my Roadmaster, and you lot can have fun, while I wallow in self pity and guilt in my room until Monday. And then we can show up to school and pretend that none of this ever happened, and go along our merry ways.”

“You’ve thought a lot about this.” Benny commented as he straightened himself. “I have an alternate plan. How about you and I have some cheesy moment where we dance out here, even though we are both horrendous dancers, then we kiss, and we go back inside, enjoy junior prom, go home to your house, and camp out together in your room until monday.” 

Ethan sucked in a harsh breathe. “What about Montana?”

“She gets it, I think. I told her I just really wasn’t interested in girls, and now I’m pretty positive she’s in there tearing it up with Todrick Andrews. So it's our moment, E. What’d ya say?” 

Ethan finally turned to look at his best friend. “I think I say okay.”

“Okay. I can work with okay.” Benny swept Ethan into his arms, albeit a little awkwardly, then grinned brightly down at the shorter boy. “I’m going to so kiss you now.”

Ethan couldn’t help but smile a little. “Okay.”

Benny tilted his head back and let out a hooting laugh. 

And then Ethan kissed him because he had been waiting for this moment for a little over ten years.


End file.
